criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
William Morgan Sheppard
|birthplace = London, England, UK |family = Mark A. Sheppard Two unnamed grandchildren |yearsactive = 1961-2019 }} William Morgan Sheppard was a British actor probably best known for his roles as Blank Reg on Max Headroom and Confederate General Isaac Trimble in the films Gettysburg and Gods and Generals. Biography W. Morgan Sheppard comes from an Anglo Irish family, was born in London but educated in Dublin, Ireland and before his formal training in the dramatic arts Sheppard served in the Norwegian Merchant Navy. Upon continuing his education he earned a scholarship and got to graduate from the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art (1956-1958) and then he was for 12 years an Associate Artist with the Royal Shakespeare Company, has appeared in over 100 of its plays and toured with them in Japan, Australia, Europe and the United States. In 1965, Sheppard began appearing in the original, Tony Award-winning Broadway production of The Persecution and Assassination of Marat as Performed by the Inmates of the Asylum of Charenton Under the Direction of the Marquis de Sade, which ran for 145 performances from December 1965 through April 1966. Sheppard also appeared in the 1967 British film adaptation of the play. In 1974, Sheppard appeared in a Royal Shakespeare Company production of Antony and Cleopatra. The production was video-taped and aired on US television in January 1975. In the US, Morgan won both the LA Drama Critics Circle Award and a Drama-Logue Critics Award for his 1995 performance in The Homecoming at the Matrix Theater. Morgan has directed productions at the Beverly Hills Playhouse, The Coast Playhouse, The Fountainhead Theater, and The Lillian Theater, and currently teaches acting at the Vincent Chase Workshop in Hollywood. Since 1975, Morgan has been in over 60 movies, more than a dozen movies-of-the-week, and has made over 80 TV appearances. Throughout the 1970s and 1980s, he appeared on numerous British (and later American) television programs, mini-series and movies. Some of his film credits during this time include The Duellists (1977), Hawk the Slayer (1980), The Sea Wolves (1980), The Elephant Man (1980), The Keep (1983), Lassiter (1984), Cry Freedom (1987), and Lucky Stiff (1988). He also starred in the 1988 cult favorite, Elvira, Mistress of the Dark. In the early 1990s, Sheppard had supporting roles in films such as David Lynch's Wild at Heart (1990), the 1992 comedy There Goes the Neighborhood and the 1993 Stephen King horror film Needful Things. His more recent film credits include the acclaimed 2006 period thriller The Prestige and the 2007 blockbuster Transformers. In the latter film, Sheppard portrayed Captain Archibald Witwicky, the explorer who stumbled upon Megatron and grandfather of the film's central character, Sam Witwicky. In addition to his four different Star Trek appearances, Sheppard portrayed two roles on the sci-fi series Babylon 5 (and was an extremely close runner-up for the role of Ambassador G'Kar on the show) and he had a recurring role as the holographic AI program known as "The Professor" on the series seaQuest DSV. Sheppard has also guest-starred on such popular TV shows as MacGyver, Murder, She Wrote, and Frasier. He also appeared in the final episode of Quantum Leap, the hit science-fiction series. Recent TV credits have included guest spots on Charmed, Gilmore Girls and Criminal Minds. Additionally, Sheppard voiced several characters on the animated series Gargoyles and narrated the introductions and mission briefings for the first three installments of the Medal of Honor video game series, but his voice can be heard in a wide variety of games including Zork: Nemesis. On January 6, 2019, Sheppard passed away at 6:30 PM. The death was announced by his son, actor Mark Sheppard. On Criminal Minds Sheppard portrayed John Caulfield, former sheriff of Fredericksburg, Virginia who got to assist the BAU when the team went to solve a hot case with roots in an unsolved case of his, in the Season Three episode "Birthright". Filmography *Designated Caretaker Redux (2017) - Michael Chekhov *The Librarians (2016) - Teddy Chislington (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Last Man Club (2016) - Will Hodges *The Clearing (2014) - Father Paul *Free Birds (2013) - Additional Voice Talent (voice, credited as William Sheppard) *April Apocalypse (2013) - Pops *The Devil's Dozen (2013) - Unknown Character *Arad (2013) - King *The Last Mark (2012) - Uncle Bill (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Young Justice (2012) - Sardath (voice, credited as Morgan Shepard) *Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice (2011) - The Big Guy (voice, credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Dexter (2011) - Father Nicholas Galway (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2011) - Father Cullen (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *The AOF Channel - 13 episodes (2011) - Morgan Sheppard (voice) *Doctor Who (2011) - Old Canton Delaware *Meeting Spencer (2011) - Larry Lind *For Christ's Sake (2010) - Father Monahan *Mysterious Island (2010) - Captain Nemo *Prep & Landing Stocking Stuffer: Operation: Secret Santa (2010) - The Big Guy (voice, credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Farewell Mr. Kringle (2010) - Kris Kringle (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Mad Men (2010) - Robert Pryce (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Civilization V (2010) - Father/Narrator (voice) *Legend of the Seeker - 4 episodes (2010) - The Keeper (voice) *Prep & Landing (2009) - The Big Guy (voice, as Morgan Sheppard) *The Conduit (2009) - John Adams (voice) *The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (2009) - Senate/Pavlo/Pink/Valya/Red (voice, credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Star Trek (2009) - Vulcan Science Minister (uncredited) *Afro Samurai (2009) - Daimyo/Assassin (voice, credited as Morgan Sheppard) *NCIS (2009) - Marcin Jerek (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Japan (2008) - The Voice *So Long Jimmy (2008) - Poppy Garfield *The Show (2008) - Angry Writer *Over Her Dead Body (2008) - Father Marks (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Biker Mice from Mars - 3 episodes (2006-2007) - Limburger/Federal Agent (voice) *Criminal Minds - "Birthright" (2007) TV episode - John Caulfield *Along the Way (2007) - Mr. Hereck (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Transformers (2007) - Captain Witwicky (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *A Stranger's Heart (2007) - Fred Landreth (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *The Prestige (2006) - Merrit (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Love's Abiding Joy (2006) - Scottie (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Love's Long Journey (2005) - Scottie (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Soldier of God (2005) - Raymond of Tripoli (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Gilmore Girls (2005) - Town Elder (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Cold Case (2005) - Dan O'Brien (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Alias (2005) - Milo Sabine (as Morgan Sheppard) *Kingdom Hospital - 3 episoes (2004) - Narrator (uncredited) *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay (2004) - Pink/Valya/Red (voice, credited as Morgan Sheppard) *R.O.D the TV (2003) - Toto Books Owner (English version, voice, credited as Bill Morgan) *Murder, She Wrote: The Celtic Riddle (2003) - Denny (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Licensed by Royalty - 13 episodes (2003) - Mister (English version, voice, credited as Bill Morgan) *Texhnolyze (2003) - Hirohisa Goto (English version, voice, credited as Bill Morgan) *Small Town Conspiracy (2003) - Taylor *Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Erik Hellstrom (voice, credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Charmed (2003) - Merrill (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Gods and Generals (2003) - General Isaac Trimble (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance (2002) - Russian Soldier (voice, credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Crossing Jordan (2002) - Clive Alpert (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Justice League (2002) - Merlin (voice) *Medal of Honor: Frontline (2002) - Colonel Stanley Hargrove (voice, credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault (2002) - Colonel Stanley Hargrove (voice) *Hellsing - 10 episodes (2001-2002) - Peter Fargason (voice, credited as Bill Morgan) *Room 101 (2001) - Landers *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Russian Soldier (English version, voice, credited as Morgan Sheppard) *I My Me! Strawberry Eggs - 5 episodes (2001) - Director Yachio Takugawa (English version, voice, credited as Bill Morgen) *Days of Our Lives - 3 episodes (2000-2001) - Charles *Medal of Honor: Underground (2000) - Colonel Stanley Hargrove (voice) *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Ignatius Cheese (voice, credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) - Heavy Gun Trooper/Ruulian Strip Miner (voice, credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *The Wild Thornberrys (2000) - Lead Jackal (voice, credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Diagnosis Murder (2000) - Doctor Tom Arneberg (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Medal of Honor (1999) - Colonel Stanley Hargrove (voice, credited as Morgan Sheppard) *The Hungry Bachelors Club (1999) - Mr. Ringold *Timon & Pumbaa (1999) - Captain Bloodbeard (voice) *Star Trek: Voyager (1999) - Qatai (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Treasure of Pirate's Point (1999) - Charles Vane/Captain (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Tracey Takes On... (1999) - Charlie Ayliss *Hurricane Festival (1998) - Charles *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional voices (voice, credited as Morgan Sheppard) *JAG (1998) - Major Viktor Lushov (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *The Escape (1998) - Long (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *The Wonderful World of Disney (1998) - Whiskers (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Outlaws (1997) - 'Bloodeye' Tim (voice, credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Nether World (1997) - Old Timer *Timecop (1997) - Inspector Wells (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Clandestiny (1996) - Andrew J. MacPhiles (voice, credited as Will Shepherd) *Zork: Nemesis (1996) - Bishop Francois Malveaux (voice, credited as W. Morgan Shepard) *Mighty Ducks - 2 episodes (1996) - Asteroth (voice) *The Lottery (1996) - Mayor Warner (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Security Guard/Radar (voice) *American Gothic (1996) - Mr. Emmett (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Sometimes They Come Back... Again (1996) - Father Archer Roberts (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Gargoyles - 6 episodes (1995-1996) - Petros Xanatos/Odin/King Kenneth (voice) *Poltergeist: The Legacy (1996) - Grave Digger (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Biker Mice from Mars - 65 episodes (1993-1996) - Lawrence Limburger (voice) *Iron Man - 2 episodes (1995) - Dum Dum Dugan (voice, credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Babylon 5 - 2 episodes (1994-1995) - Warleader G'Sten / The Soul Hunter (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Frasier (1995) - Mr. Drake (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Murder, She Wrote (1995) - Doctor Fredrick Grundberg (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Following Her Heart (1994) - Father *Good King Wenceslas (1994) - Tomas (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *SeaQuest 2032 - 8 episodes (1993-1994) - The Professor (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Taking Liberty (1993) - Unknown Character (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Gettysburg (1993) - Major General Isaac R. Trimble/Narrator (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Needful Things (1993) - Father Meehan (as W. Morgan Sheppard) *The Legend of Prince Valiant - 4 episodes (1992-1993) - Sailor/Douglas/Man (voice) *Quantum Leap (1993) - Gooshie, the Miner (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *There Goes the Neighborhood (1992) - Trick Bissell *Seduction: Three Tales from the 'Inner Sanctum' (1992) - Crane *Designing Women (1991) - Professor Burton *Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (1991) - Klingon Commander (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *MacGyver - 2 episodes (1989-1990) - Dr. Zito (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Wild at Heart (1990) - Mr. Reindeer (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *William Tell - 2 episodes (1987-1989) - Otto/Parker *We Are Seven (1989) - Bertrum Smythe (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1989) - Doctor Ira Graves (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Lucky Stiff (1988) - Pa (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Elvira: Mistress of the Dark (1988) - Vincent Talbot (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *Max Headroom - 7 episodes (1987-1988) - Blank Reg *Werewolf (1988) - Gray Wolf *Cry Freedom (1987) - Policeman (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Gunsmoke: Return to Dodge (1987) - Digger McCloud (credited as W. Morgan Sheppard) *The Theban Plays by Sophocles (1986) - Chorus *Return to Treasure Island - 3 episodes (1986) - Boakes *C.A.T.S. Eyes (1986) - Roker (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Lady Jane (1986) - Executioner (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *The Doctor and the Devils (1985) - Landlord *Max Headroom (1985) - Blank Reg (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *The Dirty Dozen: Next Mission (1985) - German General (as Morgan Sheppard) *Camille (1984) - Captain *Fox Mystery Theater (1984) - Mahaffy (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *The Zany Adventures of Robin Hood (1984) - Saxon Thief *Lassiter (1984) - Sweeny (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *The Keep (1983) - Alexandru (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *The Outsider (1983) - Jack Jefford (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Nutcracker (1982) - George Peacock (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Stalky & Co. (1982) - Roberts (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Rosie (1981) - Tramp (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *The Flame Trees of Thika - 3 episodes (1981) - Mr. Roos (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *The Day of the Triffids (1981) - Bill's Father (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Smuggler - 2 episodes (1981) - Stanton (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Masada (1981) - Sergeant (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Sunday Night Thriller (1981) - Karpov (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Hawk the Slayer (1980) - Ranulf (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Hammer House of Horror (1980) - Hospital Gardener (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *The Elephant Man (1980) - Man In Pub (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Shogun - 5 episodes (1980) - Specz *Shogun (1980) - Specz *The Sea Wolves (1980) - Lovecroft (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Play for Today (1980) - Harry Cowper (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson - 2 episodes (1979) - Man in the Morgue/Mischkin *Minder (1979) - John (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *The Professionals (1979) - Malenski (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *The Legend of King Arthur (1979) - Gorlois (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *The Onedin Line - 2 episodes (1977-1979) - Ned Harris/Sampson (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *A Family Affair - 3 episodes (1979) - Tom Benson (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Rebecca - 2 episodes (1979) - Ben (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *The Nativity (1978) - Flavius *Out (1978) - Mr. Smith (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *The Cedar Tree (1978) - Police Constable (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Enemy at the Door (1978) - Raymond Girard (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *When the Boat Comes In - 3 episodes (1977) - Dixon (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *London Belongs to Me - 6 episodes (1977) - Henry Knockell (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Rachel and the Beelzebub Bombardiers (1977) - Salvationist *Target (1977) - Barman *The Duellists (1977) - The Fencing Master (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Act of Rape (1977) - Watkins (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *The New Avengers (1976) - Walters (credited as Morgan Shepherd) *Z Cars - 2 episodes (1962-1976) - Joe Burnham/Ron Probert (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Life and Death of Penelope (1976) - Foreman (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *The Sweeney (1975) - Detective Chief Inspector Morrison (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Churchill's People (1975) - Sabinianus (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Marked Personal - 2 episodes (1974) - Hearst (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Antony and Cleopatra (1974) - Scarus (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Dial M for Murder (1974) - Usher (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *New Scotland Yard (1974) - Harry Haines (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Crown Court (1974) - Dr. Martin Huntersmith (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *The Up and Down, in and Out, Round About Man (1973) - Unknown Character (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *The Roses of Eyam (1973) - William Hancock (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *The Expert (1971) - Landlord (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Marat/Sade (1967) - A Mad Animal *Strongroom (1962) - Alec (credited as Morgan Sheppard) *Theatre Night (1961) - Arthur Broadbent (credited as Morgan Sheppard) LINKS *For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Notes *He is one of only three actors to appear in both Max Headroom (1985) (TV) and Max Headroom (1987). *Has appeared as different characters in four incarnations of Star Trek . *Sheppard has a son, Mark A. Sheppard, who is also an actor. They both appeared in a 2011 episode of Doctor Who playing the same character at different ages. Category:Actors Category:Real People